


festivity.exe

by Greenhand



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenhand/pseuds/Greenhand
Summary: The season is coming, in the air you can hear it!But can a robot get into the holiday spirit?
Relationships: Calculester Hewlett-Packard/Red | Amira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	festivity.exe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazy4U](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4U/gifts).



It was time once again for Christmas, you see;

For the gifts and the cookies, the lights on the tree.

A time where the warmth staves back the cold

for the fun and the charming, the smart and the bold.

In one little town, by the name of Monstropolis

Christmas was beloved by all off the populace.

The ghosts and the ghouls, even eldritch creatures

were exempt from school week, both students and teachers.

The big day was upon them, Christmas dawn was here,

and soon all the city would partake in the cheer.

But in one little house, there was no need to hurry.

In fact, these two, wanted to spare themselves the worry.

Amira the djinn rolled over in bed

under heavy duvets and blankets of red.

She reached for her lover, as her arms did feel

the sleek robot's chassis, made of not-so-cold steel.

She embraced him in a hug, but she could've guessed

that his motor was still running in his mechanical chest.

"Already awake?" She asked in a whisper,

as Calculester's body had started to stir.

The robot turned over to the djinn and said:

"I haven't been sleeping, I've been thinking instead.

Why do monsters give gifts, if not for the season?

Are they compelled to be kind? Or is there no reason?"

Amira wanted to answer, but instead held a pause,

Why _were_ monsters so eager to give just because?

Christmas was never her forte, of course;

the snow and the hassle, the songs oh so forced.

But it meant so much to her friends so dear

After all, they invite her to join them every year.

"I guess we just do it for the people we love

Because giving to others makes us better... kind of."

A smile flashed on the robot's screen,

a colon and bracket, tinted in green.

"I still have lots to learn when it comes to living.

But I guess I can appreciate the value of giving."

"I'm sure the others will bring plenty our way.

Let's just kick back, and before we start the day."

It's good to relax without worries or frets,

but Amira was still chilly; "Just five more minutes."


End file.
